A taste of down under
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: During the impromptu barbecue to celebrate the addition of the Aussies to Rainbow, Bandit is helpful in more than one way. (Bandit/Mozzie)


**A Taste of Down Under**

* * *

Barbecues were awesome, in fact Mozzie loved barbecues. However, he was used to being the one organizing everything and grilling the meat. This time he watched from the sidelines, hovering over Thermite's shoulder constantly.

"Oi, that meat isn't getting enough fire! And remember to turn around the potatoes too, okay? Grid said she was bringing more food to show you how a proper snag barbie is done, and-"

"Why don't you go check if they need any help?" Thermite pointed at the other group preparing food for the impromptu barbecue they decided to hold in the base's yard.

Mozzie looked at them: the cold and silent Russians making and grilling meat skewers, and the Italians and Spaniards preparing a giant bowl of salad and some strange thing the tall, lanky guy called _tapas_. "Nah mate, they seem to have everything under control."

He walked around Thermite in circles as he recounted that one time he and Gridlock made a post-mission barbecue on the Outback, and were attacked by hungry dingoes who were after their food and possibly also their fingers. While in any other occasion, it might have been the type of anecdote that Thermite would be delighted to hear, right now he was about to commit murder with the meat tongs; he just wanted to drink his beer and cook without having Mozzie buzzing around him, he already burnt his fingers too many times.

"... and Grid had forgotten her shotty on the car, can you believe it? So I give her my gun, grab a burning branch from the bonfire and…"

Luckily for Thermite and his dwindling supply of patience, Pulse and Bandit appeared, the American greeting Thermite with a peck on the lips. Their arrival made Mozzie shut up, at long last, and Thermite could kiss them in gratitude. Okay, perhaps he'd just kiss Pulse again, but the gratitude was still there.

"There's not enough chairs for everyone," Bandit said. "We've already looked through the basement, some people will have to eat standing up."

"I keep some folding chairs in my cubicle," Thermite informed him while flipping the burgers.

It was like someone had shocked Mozzie into action; he jumped and grabbed Bandit by the arm, leading him into the base. "I'll help ye get those, and I think Grid keeps our camping gear somewhere. That'll do the trick."

Bewildered by the Aussie's attitude, Bandit followed him. He had to confess he was somewhat intrigued, newcomers usually took longer to acclimate and get friendly beyond polite smiles and small talk. And Bandit's reputation preceded him, both as a prankster and as a full-time jerk, as Jäger was fond of saying. However, the short defender was like Sledge's corgi: hyperactive, too friendly to be trusted at face value, and wouldn't stop yapping.

"This base is so big and confusing, I find myself in the wrong corridor all the time! Was late for training yesterday, not the best first impression, right? But that Harry bloke is really sick and didn't get on my case for that. Ya should have seen how he convinced Gridlock to say yes to his offer, I was ready to jump on board but she's always been a cautious one. Oi look, this is Thermite's cage! These cages remind me of the old days of robot fights, it's exactly like the area where the teams are on during the competition, ya know?"

Bandit enteredthe cage, not passing up the opportunity to snoop around Thermite's stuff. He saw old American propaganda posters, all with scribbles and messages in the margins, a set of cracked beakers and other chemistry flasks, a signed baseball bat, and a horse's saddle. Very interesting, he supposed Thermite was a cowboy through and through. The folding chairs he mentioned had to be somewhere around.

"I think I found 'em!" Mozzie called from behind a pillar of crates full of God knew what. "Gonna need some help, mate; this is more cramped than a canoe being boarded by crocs."

He stepped around the central column of boxes and found Mozzie bent over, struggling to get the chairs from beneath an unidentified pile of junk that was covered by tarpaulin. It was impossible for Bandit to not notice how Mozzie wiggled his ass in an effort to take out two folding chairs at once. However, before Bandit could stop ogling his backside, Mozzie got the bright idea to lie on the ground and put his entire arm in the small gap there was beneath the pile of covered junk.

"It's stuck in something, if I can… oh, got it!" A strange silence filled the cubicle for a few seconds, no talking, no struggling noises. Nothing. "Oi, I'm stuck now too, can't get my arm out. I don't like this, mate! It's like when my pops got his arm in a nest of-"

"Enough talk, and stop thrashing," Bandit drawled. As funny as it was to see the Aussie squirm on the floor, he supposed he should help him get his arm unstuck. "Can you move your arm at all?"

"Can wiggle it around but not much, something's digging into my flesh when I do it." Mozzie's answer made Bandit sigh. He was obviously caught in a nail or piece of metal, great.

Taking his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, Bandit turned on the flashlight led and crouched down. However, from that angle it was impossible to see the narrow space where Mozzie had wedged his arm. Not wanting to lie on the cold and dusty floor, Bandit used the Aussie as a seat of sorts, sitting astride his backside and leaning on top of him to see where he had stuck his arm.

"Oof, I can't breathe," Mozzie wheezed under him. "You're not as light as you look like, mate."

"If you can talk, you can breathe," Bandit replied. "Now hush, I'm trying to see what have you gotten yourself into."

In his current position, Bandit could see the problem. A huge white spike of plastic was tangled in the hem of Mozzie's sleeve. The real miracle was that he had somehow avoided it when he slid his arm in there. It looked dull enough that it probably wouldn't cut Mozzie, but it would still hurt like a bitch. Bandit moved slightly to see each side, trying to gauge if there was a better alternative. However, the only thing he noticed was how nice Mozzie's perky ass felt under him. Fuck, he needed to get laid if a bit of accidental frottage got him so worked up. And yet, thinking about getting laid while he was in this current position was maybe not the best idea Bandit had ever had.

Bandit had never claimed to be a wise and sensible person, so he moved around some more under the pretense of studying how much space was free around Mozzie's arm. In truth, he just liked the way Mozzie wiggled under him, it made the experience so much better.

"Are ya getting a stiffy or is that your gun?" The answer was obvious. Bandit yanked hard at Mozzie's arm, and a ripping sound echoed in the silence. The sleeve was torn, but Mozzie's arm was free and without a scratch, so that was a win in Bandit's book. "Thanks, mate! Now, can you get off?"

Well, that was a very interesting question, and Bandit let out an amused snort at the choice of words. The little shit had the gall to push back against him, that firm ass pressing directly on Bandit's groin, as Bandit ground down on him. A normal reaction would have been to ask Bandit what the hell he was doing, or telling him to fuck off. Mozzie moaned, a low and drawn-out sound that would have snapped Bandit's restraint if he'd had any to begin with. Just to further test his reaction, Bandit felt up his back, nails scratching the skin beneath the shirt. He scuttled lower to sit on Mozzie's thighs so he could freely grope his ass, the reaction being that Mozzie moaned again and melted under him, whispers of "yes, oh please" coming out of him. That cleared any doubt Bandit had about whether the Aussie was willing to take this further or not.

If any of them had a shred of common sense, they would realise that rutting on the floor like animals, while having practically no privacy to top it off, wasn't a good idea. Even if no one seemed to be around at the moment, there were security cameras, Bandit knew that. Too bad that Bandit didn't give a damn about it. He made Mozzie roll around to be face up, curious to see the other man face to face. His lips were parted, chest heaving a little as if he'd been running instead of just lying here. Bandit could see the outline of Mozzie's dick, begging to be released from the confines of his trousers. The German couldn't hide the predatory smirk blossoming on his face.

"Didn't imagine you'd be such a slut," Bandit unzipped Mozzie's trousers, although his huffs of laughter at Bandit's statement made the task somewhat difficult. Bandit eventually succeeded, and was rewarded by the Aussie's hard flushed cock bouncing before him. "No underwear? You're shameless."

"And I reckon you like it," Mozzie grinned unrepentant from under him, gasping when Bandit grasped his hard cock. "I'd like it even more if you let me-"

Bandit discovered that shutting Mozzie up was substantially easier while stroking his erection, a simple wrist flick made him mewl, a sound that stoked Bandit's arousal like pouring oil over a bonfire. This was perfect, Bandit revelled in the control he had, watching Mozzie thrust his hips in an attempt to get more friction while he kept making low, needy noises almost constant. As much as he loved the view, Bandit also felt the need to get attention on his own dick.

"You will be a good boy and open up your mouth for me," Bandit announced, working his trousers open with just one hand, the other still jerking Mozzie off, "and I'll make you come all over yourself later."

Mozzie seemed to approve of the plan, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Bandit's jeans and bringing him closer. Bandit pushed him down again, stroking his cok inches above Mozzie's face. Unable to stay quiet and still at the same time, Mozzie took hold of Bandit's dick, running his tongue up and down the head before he let it slide in his mouth. Bandit was delighted by how well Mozzie used his tongue, lapping at the slit and toying with the frenulum. And he was so greedy for more, grabbing Bandit by the hips and pulling him in until his dick was hitting the back of his throat. Bandit started fucking his mouth, slowly at first but gradually getting more into it, losing himself in the feeling of Mozzie deepthroating him and moaning around his cock. He only relented when Mozzie gagged after a particularly deep thrust.

Bandit pulled out until only the tip was left against Mozzie's lips, giving him a moment to breathe, then pushed back down to the root. Saliva dripped down from the corners of his mouth to his chin, and his damned moustache tickled Bandit each time he went in deep. Fuck, Bandit would use this memory to jerk off more than once, he could already foresee that. It was messy and hurried and Bandit was fast approaching his tipping point. Not wanting to have the fun end so soon, he withdrew from Mozzie's mouth, watching fascinated how a string of saliva stretched from his dick to the Aussie's lips.

A soft, ragged gasp escaped him when Bandit leaned down on him, pressing their hard cocks together. Mozzie's muscles bunched under Bandit's hands, his hips stuttering as the German was grinding down on him, their cocks sliding against each other. Mozzie grabbed the older defender's hips again, his hands moving to squeeze Bandit's ass while he thrust up.

Sweat, pre-come and saliva mixed to ease the slide of skin against skin, the friction satisfying but not enough. Bandit wrapped his hand around both shafts, pressing them together. Jerking off two cocks at once required some adjustment from Bandit's usual technique, but he managed fine judging by how Mozzie kept moaning. The man was loud and unapologetic about it, and Bandit would love to shut him up again, with either his fingers or cock. However, he had to admit it turned him on by how vocal the smaller man was.

A couple of strokes later Bandit was coming, streaks of white covering his own fingers and Mozzie's throbbing erection. Bandit kept a tight grip over it, his release making his fingers slide slickly over the tip. Bandit swirled his thumb around the head of Mozzie's cock, watching pleased as Mozzie shuddered, throwing his head back and shaking as he came too. The cold, hard floor wasn't the best place to bask in the afterglow of their orgasms, and Bandit wasn't the cuddly type either, so he got up and searched for something he could use to clean himself up. All he saw was the tarp covered pile of random junk, so he wiped his hands on the rough fabric. Thermite would never notice; and if he did, it wasn't like he'd know who'd done that.

"I'm gonna have to change before I can go out again, you ruined my shirt and trousers, mate." Mozzie didn't sound very regretful about that, and in Bandit's opinion, he looked quite good with that ravished look.

"At least I didn't tear them apart," Bandit smirked at him. "I can show you the real meaning of ruined tonight, if you want."

Mozzie looked amused, a grin on his lips and his eyes sparkling. "I'll hold you to it, impress me if you can!"

So cocky and ready to jump into it. Bandit couldn't wait to wreck him completely. He offered to bring the chairs outside while Mozzie went to get changed, but the stack was too bulky for a single person, and he smashed the chairs against several door frames in his trip up to the yard. Blitz found him while Bandit struggled to get through a narrow door, probably alerted by the noise he'd been doing.

"Jordan told me you had gone with the new guy to fetch these, why isn't he helping you?" Blitz unburdened Bandit of the stack he was carrying, taking it all with surprising ease. If Bandit didn't know Blitz, he'd take him for a show off.

"He went to get changed."

Blitz stopped and looked at Bandit, studying him. Whatever he saw, Blitz's expression changed into an alarmed one. "Did you fight with him? Oh no, did you two fuck down there?"

"Elias, you are my friend and I won't lie to you," Bandit said, one hand patting Blitz's shoulder before he turned around and left without a further word. He didn't want to face a lecture from his friend, that would spoil his good mood.

"Dom, what did you do to Mozzie? Dominic!" Blitz's questions echoed down the corridor but Bandit didn't stop. He promised he wouldn't lie to Blitz, not that he would answer him.

* * *

**Author's note:** if you follow me on AO3 you'll have probably seen this one already, as always I'm so behind on keeping up with uploading my stuff in this place. But here it is now!


End file.
